


Inutile

by azhureheart



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kinkenstock, Family, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azhureheart/pseuds/azhureheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un mariage est-il vraiment nécessaire ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inutile

**Author's Note:**

> écrit pour le round 7 de kinkenstock @ Livejournal  
> Prompt : Steve/Danny - Bijou - Pour une raison obscure, Danny semblait penser qu'il était du genre à porter une bague

— Et maintenant, il faut que je voie mon petit-fils se marier avant moi !  
Installé au premier rang dans l'église, entre Grace et Steve, Danny regardait Jeremy attendre sa fiancée devant l'autel, tout en pestant contre son compagnon.   
— Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Danno ?  
— Ne fais pas semblant d'être sourd ! Ça marche peut-être avec Anna, mais pas avec moi. Tu aurais pu au moins faire de moi un honnête homme.  
— Pff, une bague à ton annulaire ne suffirait pas !  
— Silence vous deux ! » les rappela à l'ordre Grace alors que les premières notes de la marche nuptiale résonnaient dans l'église.  
Danny prit la main de Steve dans la sienne et regarda Anna s'avancer dans l'allée. Elle était belle et, en dehors de Grace, c'était la plus belle mariée qu'il n'ait jamais vue.   
Il se rappelait de l'époque où le mariage lui paraissait la fondation indispensable d'un couple.   
Ils avaient passé quelques mois difficiles à l'époque, c'était quelques années avant qu'ils adoptent Jack et Eliza. Butés comme ils étaient.  
Il avait observé les moindres faits et gestes de Steve, cataloguant tout ce qui pouvait indiquer qu'il s'apprêtait à le quitter. Steve, qui avait habituellement la délicatesse d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, avait passé des semaines à le ménager.   
Mais ils avaient passé cet écueil et tous les suivants.   
De leurs enfants, Grace était la seule à s'être mariée. Steve y voyait l'influence de Rachel. Il avait maudit cette marque de conformisme et les préparatifs fastidieux qui l'accompagnait mais avait refusé que Stan paye entièrement le mariage de façon encore plus virulente que Danny. 

_**40 ans plus tôt**_  
Le téléphone sonna brisant le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé. C'était le portable de Danny. Il pâlit un peu plus, Steve n'avait pas imaginé que ce soit encore possible.   
— C'est Grace, » dit Danny, observant l'écran sans décrocher.   
Le portable se tut et le téléphone de la maison se mit à sonner à son tour. Danny ne bougea pas plus.   
— Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ?  
Steve jura silencieusement.   
— Tu lui en avais parlé avant de me demander ?!  
Danny lui jeta un regard noir.   
— C'est ma fille, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Évidement, je lui en ai parlé ! Ça la concerne aussi et je suis désolé, mais il ne m'était pas venu à l'idée que tu pourrais refuser !  
— Danno...  
— Pas ça. Pas de Danno. Pas maintenant...  
Steve se tut. Danny fixait le coin de la pièce où il n'était pas. 

_**Une heure plus tôt.**_   
Steve avait suivi Danny à l'étage quand il était parti en trombe du lanai.   
— Je prends juste un sac... je reviendrais demain ou le week-end prochain pour le reste. Tu me diras quand tu n'es pas là.  
Steve n'avait pas vu ça venir non plus. Il en eut le souffle coupé et dut s'asseoir. Le blond eut le temps de jeter la moitié d'un tiroir dans son sac de sport aux couleurs de la police de Newark avant qu'il ne retrouve la parole.  
— Tu me quittes ?  
Danny s'arrêta net et se retourna violemment vers lui.   
— Tu as dit non !  
— Alors tu me quittes ?! C'était un ultimatum ? Tu m'épouses ou je te quitte ?  
— C'est ce qui se passe en général quand la réponse est non. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a après ça ? Je veux passer ma vie avec toi et tu ne veux pas.   
— Tu sais que je te t'aime. Évidement que je veux vivre avec toi. On vit ensemble depuis deux ans ! Et tout à coup tu viens mettre des conditions à notre relation.  
— Je ne mets pas de conditions, tu refuses de t'engager ! Quoi ? Tu attends quelqu'un d'autre ?  
— Va te faire foutre Daniel, » répondit Steve, pris par la colère à son tour. « On habite ensemble, on a un compte-joint, tu as ma procuration médicale s'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu es mon légataire universel. Toute l'île sait qu'on est ensemble et la moitié du New Jersey. Et le seul qui ait traîné des pieds à chaque fois, c'est toi !  
— C'est bien pour ça que je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas te marier.  
— Ça ne changerait rien !  
— Ce serait permanent !  
— Le mariage n'a plus rien de permanent. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir.  
Steve regretta ses mots immédiatement. Le sujet du mariage avec Rachel était sensible. Il prit la main du blond.  
— Toi, Grace, moi. C'est permanent. Qu'est-ce qu'un bout de papier et un coup de tampon diraient de plus ?  
— Steve...  
— Ne pars pas Danno.

 _ **Cinq minutes plus tôt**_  
Steve aurait probablement dû le voir venir. 

Il aurait dû le comprendre quand Danny lui avait dit qu'il s'occupait du dîner – il ne s'en occupait jamais, c'était un désastre en cuisine. Il aurait dû le comprendre quand il l'avait trouvé sur son trente-et-ans et que Danny lui avait dit de se changer parce que si Danny avait mis la table, il pouvait au moins porter autre chose qu'un treillis. Il aurait dû le comprendre en voyant les chandelles. 

Steve n'avait jamais été très doué pour remarquer ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir. 

Dieu merci, Danny ne l'avait pas invité au restaurant. Au moins, ils seraient les seuls témoins de cette débacle.

— Steve ?  
Danny tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne et le petit écrin en velours bleu nuit était toujours entre eux sur la table. Il attendait sa réponse. Steve ne voulait pas le blesser, mais il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible.  
— Non.  
— Non ?  
— Non.  
Le visage de Danny qui avait été si souriant et si plein d'espoir était à présent blême et fermé. Steve n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il serait un jour responsable de cette expression sur le visage de son amant. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé non plus que Danny aurait envie de donner une seconde chance au mariage. 

Danny voulut reprendre sa main mais Steve refusa de la lâcher. Il était conscient que la situation était délicate et qu'il devait être plus diplomate qu'à l'accoutumée, tout en étant agacé que Danny l'ait placé dans cette position là. Il n'avait jamais caché ce qu'il pensait du mariage.  
— Danno, je ne veux pas me marier, je ne l'ai jamais voulu, je ne le voudrais probablement jamais. Ce n'est pas moi.   
Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Danny comprendrait.

_**Fin** _


End file.
